


Hiraeth

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pronunciation- (HEER-eyeth)<br/>Hiraeth beckons with wordless call,<br/>Hear, my soul, with heart enthrall'd<br/>Hiraeth whispers while earth I roam;<br/>Here I wait the call "come home"</p>
<p>Gabriel just wanted the fighting to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiraeth

**I** call them my brothers and sisters

because we didn't **have** parents to make us believe we were friends

Standing up to them is just another one of my demented delusions **gone sane**

**Home is** a black hole that spit me out

and made absorbing life **my only purpose**

**My heart** pumps venom under these unnurtured ancient bones

And succumbing to the poison loneliness is a fate I **can't escape**

 

(gg)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Hugs and kisses to all you glorious geeks and victorious freaks! :)


End file.
